


graffiti

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Canon, Trans Character, be gay do crimes, bill says fuck blue and british lives, bill-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: sometimes forgetting keys is a good thing aka how Bill and Ted laid their hands on spray paint for the very first time
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	graffiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billted/gifts).



> happy bday marko!!! I hope you will like it king, love you tons <333

First time Bill has ever laid his hands on spray paint, it was all thanks to Ted. Although there were many disadvantages to the most cherished companion of his having a pig instead of a good father, there was one, historical time when they were able to benefit from that. Not that captain Logan did that on purpose. After years of knowing each other Bill was the most aware of the fact that there was no such thing as him acting non-heinous that wasn’t a totally fortunate accident. 

They were both sixteen years old when that happened. Bill remembers sitting on the sidewalk in front of his best friend’s home, completely alone, his only substitute for the much awaited company being the newest Angel Witch album. Bill normally didn’t condone british existence, however Ted immensely liked these dues and their music was truly one of the most non-non-excellent so he would let it slide that one time. Mostly for Ted. Sometimes love demanded sacrifices of the greatest lengths but Bill was ready to make them. 

The very same Ted that now appeared right besides him. Huh, perhaps Bill has been more immersed in the song than he had let himself to previously believe. He took out one of his earphones and gave it to Ted. It didn’t make much of a difference, as now his bodacious partner should be in possession of keys to the house and they were about to go in there anyway. It was nothing but an automatic reaction to share music on Bill’s part. Ted cheerfully took the offered earbud but stopped Bill from walking towards the door. Instead, Bill found himself sitting on the concrete once again. It wasn’t like he really minded where they were hanging out.

“Dude, I totally know that I visited my dad’s job to get keys,” Ted rushed with the explanation “however the most perplexing thing took place. There’s no way you’re going to believe this, Bill.” 

Whatever the news was, Bill was already aware of how ground shaking this information had to be. He was totally too excited after getting back from the police station what already was the perplexing thing to happen in Bill’s humble opinion. There was a huge grin on their face, along with sparks in his eyes. Bill loved seeing his most highly esteemed colleague like this, nevertheless it was an almost worrying sight, given the context so far. 

“He totally gave me spray paint to make graffiti, dude!” Ted looked like they were about to jump into the most triumphant air-guitar in the entire history. Not that Bill was in any position to judge. Only thing stopping him from doing so was shock from hearing that John Logan was capable of doing something so totally stellar. Ted was totally right, there was no way Bill was going to believe this.

“No way, dude!”

“Yes way!” This time Ted really jumped. So did Bill. Only his walkman stayed on the ground, forgotten in the moment of great elation. Neither Bill or Ted stomped all over it, cementing the fact it was a day of miracles. Although Bill had wanted to do that from the longest time, only now the occasion finally occurred. He wanted to kiss someone. Preferably Ted. Bill always wanted to kiss Ted. It was rapidly becoming a serious issue. Good thing there were times when he could do that. Just maybe not right in the middle of the sidewalk, out in the open.

“Well, not exactly.” Ted continued, completely losing the most regarded associate of theirs. As the story slowly revealed itself, it only was turning out to be more and more convoluted, taking various twists and turns at every possibility. Bill put the walkman to his backpack while listening to the rest of it. “He gave me the cans he confiscated so I could throw them away on my way home. As that would be the most bogus and unnecessary waste, I decided not to do it.”

Now Bill just had to kiss him. He was too impressed with the brilliance of his second half to not do that. Rebelling against his jerk of a father too. Bill was totally in love. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and gave them a quick peck on the lips. They both blushed brightly at the action, not yet completely accustomed to this particular kind of affection. Nonetheless, it didn’t stop Bill from taking Ted’s hand into his. 

“Let’s go, dude. We’ve got walls to vandalise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, if you enjoyed reading this, pls leave a comment or you can say hi on @idkhow-you-found-me on tumbrl


End file.
